Metal Slug Operation First Date
by MegaAuthor
Summary: A direct sequel to my previous TarmaXEri fic, after Eri did a number of damage on Tarma's beloved garage and his custom bike, Eri offer herself to do anything in order to deeply apologize him. Little did she know what Tarma has on his sleeve.
1. Dressing like a LADY

**Disclaimer: I'm late for my Valentine fic, but I am fortunate to complete this part for now. Having a 12 hours working shift is a double-edge deal; you can make more profit while working and have little spare time to do what I love the most! This fic originally planned for a full length fic, but due to my limited time (plus my computer is acting up again) I'm force to send half of the finish work. This is a Tarma Roving X Eri Kasamoto. Read and Review please!**

**Metal Slug: Operation First Date**

**Chapter 1 of 2; Dressing like a LADY.**

Another peaceful year is approaching and another fine morning. The sun shines its radiant ray down to peaceful Earth, casting its ray spot on to a Regular Army Headquarters. The Regular Army soldier who is in charge of walking up the entire base overslept his moment only to collapse at the side of his bed. He is greeted by the sun stinging its eyes to remind him to blow the horn. The soldier at the guardhouse quickly and frantically plays a loud, familiar tune from the tip of his trumpet at the microphone, echoing the entire base to wake all the rest of the soldiers, officers and trainee out of their bed. The longer he blows his trumpet, the more soldiers he annoyed for waking them in their sleeps. Several numbers of these annoyed Regular personal are the generals themselves, picking up a AR-10 Regular Army issue weapon and fully loaded it with a RL-02 munitions before he frantically fires the weapon at the guardhouse which resulted a beautiful display of early morning fireworks. While the other soldiers gather around the general office area cheering the general's action, the foul mood general celebrate the lots by issuing a training order to sprint on the training field for 200 rounds nonstop. Regular soldiers seamlessly disappear out of thin air when the general issue such order. Satisfied, he went back to his office and gone back to sleep.

Veteran war hero Tarma Roving however had been wide awake fine tuning the Metal Slug armored tank since yesterday. The guy who played the trumpet blazing about before suddenly dies out only serve to slow him down some in the armory and wonder what time it is. Crawling out underneath the human height armored tank, the Japanese Tank Commando stretch himself before letting it yawn aloud. The shade-less commando turn his attention to the nearby bench table where blueprints, tools, and whatnot are scatter everywhere, like a tornado just had a little catwalk on the table. He slowly rearrange all of it into order before finding his shades where he left it there somewhere in this messy table. By the time he clean up the table, Tarma still couldn't find his shades. The Japanese commando scratch his head; he swears that he place it here since he'll be running late night working on the heavily modified armored tank. Everyone always says he looks silly working during the late hours with his shades, so it is only obvious he took it off as he works in the night.

"Looking for these?" a voice calls out.

Tarma turn around to see the graceful (and deadly) Eri Kasamoto, playfully twirling Tarma's shades with one hand. She present herself in her usual SPARROW operational uniform; flack jacket, sleeveless T-shirt which covers only up to her belly up, incredibly short pants, knee guard and military issue shoes. She still wore her bandana of her choice which makes no difference when most people see it as a piece of clothe. Tarma remain as cool as he can when Eri Kasamoto approaches him with his shades, offering it to the Japanese Tank Commando. Tarma slowly move his hands to grab his shades back when he pause a while, his mind is fresh on what she did to him a few months ago.

"What are you doing late at night?" Eri asked, pulling out a sincere expression.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Eri Kasamoto glare behind Tarma before staring him right into the Japanese commando's beautiful green eyes, "Look, I'm sorry for burning down the garage by mistake, and messing with your bikes…"

_How could I forget_, thought Tarma. The last good memories which involve not getting killed in the theater of war were fine tuning his beautiful handmade custom bike. His dream to present that bike to the whole world is ruin, burn to cinders quite literally by Eri Kasamoto when she swaps motor oil with Molotov cocktail as fuel. Multi-million dollar worth of material, hours upon hours of special attention, fine-tuning his prize bike at the smallest detail and it all burn down to some scrap metal he can't even begin to complain. All thanks to Eri Kasamoto, the Queen of Destruction, who ruin his favorite hobby, now he have no bike to work on and no news when will the next paycheck will arrive at his account. Every time she comes into the garage, Tarma often curse the very gods who bless the women of his dream not to have his own career ended by Eri Kasamoto.

Seeing the anger in Tarma's eyes haven't completely dose of yet, Eri Kasamoto wanted to apologize to him deeply, "…Is there anyway I could make it up to you?"

Tarma pause, his eyes locked into her own brown eyes filled with regret; _did Eri just asked me to make up the mistake she did? _Tarma begin rubbing his chin feeling evil. He completes hides his evil side of him and decide to take action at this once in a lifetime opportunity. Looking darn cool and collective about Eri's proposal, Tarma's act could lie all but in the eyes of an expert one could see his shadow doing some unspeakable evil that would rival even General Morden. Hiding his evil grin at the clueless Eri Kasamoto, Tarma propose an idea.

"I guess you could ask me out if you're free." Tarma reply.

"Sure, I'll go out," Eri reply not knowing what Tarma had meant, "I'm free on Sunday, so I guess we can go out on regular basis with Marco and Fio right?"

"No, I'm talking about 'out' out. You know, going outing, you and me on a fine stroll all by ourselves"

The female Japanese commando had no idea what Tarma meant, but then it hits her after what happen to Marco and Fio just a few months back. She begins to blush hot red; steam seems to appear on top of her head as if she is on fire. Eri Kasamoto had never gone out with someone else with the opposite sex all by themselves before, especially when Tarma is actually asking her out. The fearful female commando felt weak on her knees, her first and unprepared journey in life.

"You mean… like a dating?" gulp Eri.

"No, it's a date. You, me, on a fine day for ourselves." Tarma replied

Evil Eri with bloody horns, demonic tail and carries a pointy tri-spear pop out from Eri's imagination box on her right shoulder telling her to object the idea of going out, but an Angelic Eri with wings as pure as snow and a glowing bright halo above her head with a bow and arrow in her hand emerge from the light of the sun landed softly on Eri's other shoulder, telling her to take this fine opportunity to go with Tarma. Both her good and bad side pressure Eri to decide before the two of these imaginative being started clashing one another in an epic imagination battle. Like her imaginative being itself, Eri Kasamoto is being conflicted by her own natural instinct, and of course her own words. She wanted to go with Tarma for years now but she felt unprepared, her mind wanted to say no but her heart continue to conflict her mind with an answer of its own. Tarma watch as Eri seemed to blow off steam as her face literally turn as red as a kettle. Tarma couldn't help but to pull a short chuckle, which further confuse the lonely female Japanese commando.

"So," Tarma smile softly at Eri Kasamoto, "See you at the front gate at eleven o'clock on Sunday."

"Yes, okay," Eri reply before realizing what word she just spat out.

The Japanese SPARROW Agent wanted to decline, but the male Japanese commando already walk out of the armory with his shades taken back away from Eri Kasamoto. A sudden rush of panic surge sends straight into her mind and heart at a jump start driven the female Japanese commando to wildly scream to her dismay and run around the Metal Slug like a lost sheep. When other recruit came to see what's going on, Eri Kasamoto startled everyone with her unusual crazy Japanese taunting as she rush out of the armory holding two stick grenade at hand which scares the living daylight out of the Regular recruit. The last time Eri is reported, she went drinking in the cafeteria ordering 5 cups of coffee with no sugar added. She thought she is dreaming, though in reality she is quite wide awake. Everyone in the base conclude that Eri Kasamoto is officially in her mid-age crisis.

"OHMYGODWHATAMIGOINGTODO?HOWISTHATOKAY?"

Eri Kasamoto scream her head off the hook while remain blushing so hard everyone could notice her from a mile. Her panic screaming is also the same words she yell out in front of her only roommate Fiolina Germi, who couldn't hold her humor bone for long before bursting in laughter. Seeing Eri Kasamoto panic once in a while isn't a crime; it's actually rewarding when one could see it in other perspective. Yes, she may look rather in a bad shape, but to Fiolina Germi, Eri Kasamoto panic state gives an impression of a cute puppy running in circle. And Eri don't like her roommate to burst into laughter like that; it either means she is having fun or Eri is being quite silly.

Actually is kinda both, so this further increase Eri's blushing to the max, any further blushing she might gust out a fountain of blood from her nose.

"This isn't funny Fio!" Eri cried out a little girl plead, "I'm having a middle-age crisis here!"

"But you're barely out of 20th yet dear Eri. Sit down and calm down" Fio reply, giggling at Eri's unfortunate crisis, "I'll make some tea while I'm at it."

But how can Eri sit down and calm down? She just drank 5 cups worth of coffee without sugar this morning. Even when Eri is sitting down on her own chair, she feels way too anxious to calm down. She keeps on tapping her feet on the floor faster than the woodpecker would peck the wood; she feels as anxious as a time bomb just ticking seconds upon seconds before detonation. Fio took her time to prepare tea in the pantry, serve it warm with sugar cubes dip inside the teapot. When Fio got back into their room, Eri Kasamoto is already up and circling around worried her head off about something out of the ordinary. Fiolina Germi sigh at the sight of the anxious Eri; she had known Eri as a sole Regular agent never gets an attention to most recruit and officers alike because of her violent, horrible past, but whenever Tarma came into the picture she grew softer and softer in the inside, while trying to remain herself with her violent ways. True to be told, Fio knows Eri has fallen to Tarma, but the female Japanese commando couldn't admit it. Eri has braved almost any campaign and skirmishes regarding about Rebellion and their dangerous scheme of world domination and Eri haven't shown any sign of weakness, yet she still hasn't been on a date before which makes this her jumping topic when Fio asked her partner about dating out. She knows Eri had never been dated before, but she never expect to see her like this. The Italian SPARROW agent giggles at her childish action.

"Fio, you can take my place!" Eri cried in panic, "I'm not ready, and I'm not-"

"Now now Sergeant 2nd Class Eri Kasamoto, it's a date between you and your sweetheart Tarma."

"Tarma is not my sweetheart!" Eri yell instantly, her face blush so hard her hands are going red.

"Oh, a boyfriend then?" Fio smile joyfully, sipping tea.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my partner, like you!" Eri tries to counter Fio.

"Oh, I see, a husband going-to-be huh?" Fio giggle, toying and mincing Eri's words.

"FIO!" Eri scream at the top of lungs, Fio continue to giggle at Eri's childish behavior.

"You have to help me Fio," Eri calmly said, surrender to Fio's wild amusement, "I'm not quite ready for this getup! You're the most experience in this sort of girly getup; tell me how I'm supposed to tackle this problem!"

"Calm down Eri; your face is so red right now you look like your going to explode." giggle Fio

Eri can't calm down, she is far too nervous and concern over this dating thing which she has no experience about, "I'll go to any suicide mission any day, I'm willing to go catch General Morden all alone and I'm able to fend off city filled with brain munching zombies! I can do all of those, its just that I'm just… I'm not…"

Eri couldn't finish her words, the last word is at the tip of her tongue and yet it cling on her like nail on the concrete wall. Unable to calm herself much further she proceeds to bang her head at the wall comically. Though it is fun to watch, Fio clear her throat and proceed to seriously consult her partner before she gets an idea to commit hara-kiri in front of television worldwide, tugging Eri's sleeve and gives a motherly tone at Eri, "You're a girl Eri! It's just an ordinary date where boy meets girl, nothing unusual about that! There is absolutely nothing to worry about; all you need to do is to enjoy the moment where the boys make the lead, and the rest is just as easy as any mission we're been through."

"Oh… okay." Eri reply shortly, slightly calm down.

"Now the main problem is how you present yourself to the man who is going to date you; it have to be nice, beautiful and stunning at the same time!"

"I… may have one just that," Eri answered

She walks towards her drawer with the sticker 'Keep Out!' logo on it and draw the first shelf up searching for her clothes. She pulls out a shirt that makes her really happy. When she present the clothes to Fio, the Italian SPARROW Commando almost faint; the shirt has a bloody illustration of corpse fountain of blood, huge bloody skull at the center of the shirt with the word 'Love the Dead', and to top if all up, the entire shirt is black in color; a very inappropriate shirt for her first date out.

"Err… Eri, dear," Fio faintly reply, as she couldn't bear to see the shirt, "you need to find something LESS violent shirt to wear. I really hope you could throw away that shirt as your choice on your first date."

"Really? I thought it would look cool," Eri reply and pull another; girl licking a lollipop with only her bikini and really, REALLY short jeans design shirt flag about in front of Fio. The Italian SPARROW commando scream at her partner and throws punches comically at Eri saying, "PUT IT BACK! TOO MUCH EXPOSURE! PUT IT BACK!"

"Oh," Eri pause, and pull another out, "Is this ok?"

Fio pause petrified the shirt very appearance; a shirt has an American flag with an illustration of Uncle Sam pointing his finger with his coat and flag-like hat along with his famous slogan just below the portrait 'We want you!' Fio immediately slap her own forehead at Eri's distasteful amount of shirt she has.

"Eri, none of the shirt you have is appropriate for a date."

"Okay, Miss Perfect," Eri sigh, pulling another out, "What about this one?"

When Eri shows Fio the shirt, immediately Fio drop her jaws open at the sight of the shirt. It is so horrible to describe that Fio snatch the shirt off Eri's hand and pick up her AR-10 Regular Issue Assault Rifle which is surprisingly hidden well under her pillow, load a FS-03 munitions and hastily burn it just outside of their room. Eri stood there in awe.

"ERI, THAT SHIRT HAS DIRTY PORN ON IT! PORN FOR GOD SAKES! HOW COULD YOU BEAR WEARING THAT?"

"Well, it was in a bargain bin, and it really looks hot and nice…"

Heavy sigh escape from Fio's mouth before rubbing her head with her left hand. Fio took a look at Eri's drawer and feel disgust at the sight of such tomboyish uniform. Fio immediately drag Eri into her room. The moment Eri entered Fio's room, she is creep out with such offensive color; purple, pink and green among other color she find it offence. Despite her best effort not to look disgust, Fio knows her partner isn't particularly too fond with it. "Ok, I'm going to dress you up like a little Barbie doll, nice and pretty!"

Eri gulp as the mental image of herself dress like that overdress Madonna slap into her face, "No, just… make me girlish enough to be liked will suffice."

_God did I just say that?_ Eri thought.

"Okay, I'll just lend you some which will look good instead."

_Okay, close call Eri_, she remind herself

Despite Eri's relaxed gesture, she knows Fio is really into the feline part most girls strive for; being elegantly perfect and beautiful beyond their age. She remember seeing Fio dress up in long white dress from top to bottom as if she is going to a wedding or something, which scares the Japanese female commando up. She also knows that Fio pack tons and tons of female clothes into the Army with a single bag, which beg the question; how did one bag fit so many clothes without bursting out like a 200 megaton bomb drop on the warzone? No one can tell, but the sight of Fio's wardrobe numbered by the dozens in her room makes her feel uneasy, each clothes are pull out from each one of these wardrobe.

"Here, try this one." Fio said, handling a piece of clothes to her partner.

Eri's jaw drop to the floor; super short pink tutu, long sleeve shirt in purple? "Fio, I'll really like your picking but pink is definitely not my usual color!"

"How about this one?"

'Sailor Fuku' suddenly hit Eri mercilessly at her forehead; Sailor uniform with really, really short shirt, long gloves and long high heel shoes. Seeing is already spread fear into her mind, wearing it will be equivalent to those silly power girls on television in her own home country. A mental image of Eri posing like Sailormoon anime suddenly scares her greater than any suicide mission she had thus far. "NO NO NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Picky," sigh Fio, "How about this one, gothic clothing my dad gave me during my birthday?"

Eri stare at the unusual clothes Fio just pass it too her; though it is as black as charcoal (which always remind her of her enemies remain after a close proximity with her grenade detonate) it is also very cute, like French maid uniform cuteness. In fact, it is WAY too cute for Eri to even put it on without slapping herself silly just to remind herself who she is. Also, it'll be weird if she dresses up like that under the burning sun. "I'll pass."

"Yeah, I thought so," reply Fio, taking the gothic clothes back in search of more clothes meant for dating. She randomly pulls one of the clothes, shook her head and tosses it on her bed before searching for another one. Among all these beautiful clothes, Eri Kasamoto notice a strange clothes buried among the other clothes Fio toss aside. Pulling out this unusual clothes out and Eri discover a fully uniformed piece of clothe which to her surprise is a power ranger uniform in yellow.

Petrified in place, Eri stood there with the uniform in hand with absolute shock; _is Fio doing a cosplay which I did not know, or is she actually part of these power ranger kinda team?_ Eri simple buried the uniform back in place at the same time as mumble softly at such dreadful discovery, "I don't want to know, I don't want to know"

"Huh, did you say something dear Eri?" Fio asked.

"Nothing in particular!" Eri quickly reply

"Well, if you're done going nuts, I have a uniform just for you!" Fio happily announce, catching Eri's attention. The female Japanese SPARROW Agent gulp her own saliva hoping that whatever Fio pulls out isn't a ridiculous or weird getup.

"Try this on!" Fio demanded, pushing the clothes she had selected towards Eri. All the Japanese SPARROW could do is pray for a decent uniform.

**Several Minutes Later…**

Fiolina Germi can't hold her excitement as she waits for her Japanese partner to show up with the clothe she choose for Eri Kasamoto. A short click for the restroom door announces her coming appearance to Fiolina Germi. Our little Italian SPARROW commando couldn't put her wide smile down knowing that the uniform she picks will look best for her. Eri Kasamoto present herself with a little catwalk in front of Fio, though a little shy with the uniform she is not accustom to wear; Eri Kasamoto worn a green with yellow vertical stripe along with flower decoration at the center of the shirt. The shirt is short sleeve, with a famous brand name slap at the end of each sleeve. Dons a sky blue blouse that is long enough to cover her knee, she looks perfectly spectacular, except that she still worn her combat gloves and boots, and dons her usual bandana tighten on her head. "Well, how do I look?"

"Eri, dear. Could you remove your gear?"

"But… we're not supposed to remove our gear outside of the base."

"You're going on a date, and that means that gear has to be removed young lady." Fio scold her with her motherly tone.

Sighing loudly, she concur, "Yes, mother."

Despite the SPARROW rules and regulations (no personal gear are to be remove even in outside of operational theater) Eri did so without a fight. Removing her gloves and boots makes her feel rather naked, and Eri didn't like going out there like this. Unfortunately for Eri, Fio have more surprise; she wants Eri to wear her high heels, which she never worn one before and properly will never be. As uncomfortable as it is, she has to make it at the end. Another problem accorded as a slight breeze could gives a chill to Eri, due to her thin uniform she is currently wearing. She needs more clothes don with her in case the weather is cold.

"Fio, do you have anything like a jacket? I'm feeling slightly cold here."

"You can have my furry jacket; that should keep you warm." Fio said, walking to one of the wardrobe and open the wardrobe door when an avalanche of uniform buried Fio alive. Eri almost panic seeing her partner being buried by her own clothes (not to mention those are furry jacket). Eri try to help her partner up when she emerge from the mountain of uniform unharmed, "I'm fine, don't worry about me!" she giggles.

How can that be fine? Her own wardrobe just coughs up massive amount of furry jacket that seemed impossible to fit all in, enough to bury a human being. On the plus side there is an abundant amount of furry jacket that picking the right one is just a matter of time. Eri seemed to be interested on the brown jacket with so many pockets here and there, even inside the jacket. The brown jacket in question is rather short than regular furry jacket as it covers all the way to ones waist, perfect for Eri's personal taste. Warm to the touch, she could easily dose off if she use it as a pillow than a jacket. Her fascination with the jacket is not because of its compatibility, it also means she can hide weapons in one of the inside pocket like a stun gun or her 'Murderer' revolver.

"Yes! You look dazzling dear Eri! I believe you are ready to go out there and show off your real potential as a woman!" Fio cheer her partner.

_Yeah, but after this I'm going back to moody Eri,_ thought Eri Kasamoto.

"Now all we need to do next is to remove your bandana."

Eri heart must have skipped a beat, because her partner just asked her to leave out her bandana. HER BANDANA.

"No! Anything but that piece!"

"It has to go, Eri. Otherwise I'm going to have you wear a Mickey Mouse hat if you don't."

Eri seemed powerless against Fio's decision. Sure everyone knows she is called the 'Queen of Destruction' due to the fact she is a demolition expert and loves explosive material more than the demolition department team, but when it comes to Fio's case who holds a title 'Angel of Death', she is practically unstoppable as long as her wide merry smile and her AR-10 is at hand. In fact every time Fio is in a bad mood, she would pull out the AR-10 out of nowhere, with HV-01 munitions already loaded and ready to cause a scene of fire. No one likes to make this Italian SPARROW commando cry; it will be the last thing you ever do before she starts firing a crap load of munitions against you until you apologize. Having no other choice, Eri had to remove her bandana allowing her fair fall free.

Fio gasp.

Eri Kasamoto's hair is stunningly beautiful; long silky blonde hair fall free onto her shoulder. Her hair is practically sparkling with golden dust she add, or it maybe her natural golden hair itself. Whatever it is, Fio feel really envy at Fio's beautiful golden hair. Looking at her makes the word 'fearful' into 'electrify'; she looks completely different person when she allow her hair fall free and not tied up and have it hidden inside her bandana. Eri also seemed apprehensive about letting her hair free and properly showing her true self; the feline side of Eri Kasamoto. A shy, blushing gal that not one of the officer in this base will recognize her as the former Eri Kasamoto, and definitely not Tarma Roving.

From Queen of Destruction to Queen of Gals, Eri Kasamoto is wooed by Fiolina Germi; she comically bows down worshiping her like a god, "OMG! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

"Stop… Stop it! You act like you're worshiping me with someone else!" the red face Eri cried girlishly

"OMG! SQUECKY VOICE! I'm truly not worthy!"

"F-f-f-f-FIO!"

"Her voice, her blushing red face, that's no Queen of Destruction; that's the maiden of all girls' strife for! ALL HAIL ERI KASAMOTO!"

"S-s-s-stop it Fio! Your making me looked bad!"

"OMG! TEARS OF JOY!"

The joke went on, and mostly Fio makes fun with Eri's huge vulnerability as a girl. While Fio teaches Eri the rights and wrong about dating, little did they know what might be the outcome after this perfect dating could turn out; Fio imagine Eri finally get to hold hands with Tarma, romantically strolling down the beach giggling, splashing seawater at each other, like those charade drama love movies she always inspires. Eri however could only think one thing, if this doesn't turn up well and embarrass herself among the crowd for being a clown, she's going to start bombing everyone in sight.

And she knows the first person to target it with.

_You too bud, yeah you, the one writing this damn fic!_

CURSES!

Chapter 1 of 2 end!

Well, I'm not complete this chapter yet, as part 2 is still is progress. It also appears that the team knew of my presents here, so I'm going to run now and complete the second chapter before all hell breaks loose!


	2. A Date to be Remembered

**Disclaimer: Okay, I've done this part and has ensure everything is free from mistake (if there is, I do apologize, especially my grammar), again I do not owned SNK Playmore characters whatsoever!**

Metal Slug; Operation First Date

Chapter 2 of 2: A Date to be Remembered

It's finally that time, the time where she will meet her fated date

The sound of trumpet is once again played in time before the General shut the soldier up with the same RK-02 munitions and destroy the watch tower quite literally (fortunately for the soldier, he is not killed; he just got really big boo-boos). Eri Kasamoto and Fiolina Germi woke up as well, stretching themselves before marching to their bathroom and wash their face. Fio couldn't stop giggling at her partner while Eri still feel rather concern at her first date. Taking a shower usually supposed to be pleasant, but no matter how much water rain down on Eri Kasamoto, she feels rather anxious as before. Our Italian SPARROW Agent is ready to see her partner in action even though Eri isn't sharing Fio's feeling, anything but bashful. Wearing the uniform she borrowed from Fiolina Germi, Eri could hear her own heart pounding harder and harder thinking about this dating, especially when she is going out with Tarma Roving. Patting her partner on her shoulder, Fio cheerfully gives Eri a cheerful remark to make her feel better, "Okey Eri, we are prepare to begin your first dating mission; Operational First Dating! This is a simple mission you'll sure to pass!"

Chuckle uneasy, Eri faintly reply, "…Right, though I'm still feeling a bit uneasy about it."

"You'll be fine. Just follow the instruction I gave you earlier and you'll be okay. Pull this off and you'll be blazing through every obstacle you find!"

"You make it sound like boot camp all of a sudden."

While Fio continue to cheer Eri in their dormant, little did Tarma Roving acknowledge about Eri's dramatic changes. The fame man himself is already standing outside waiting at the front of the base, crossing his arms and leaning on the guardhouse wall. Tarma dons a white long sleeve jacket to hide the black T-shirt displaying two distinguish fighter in some sort of crossover fighting tourney, one dons a white karate dogi and another lad wears what appears to be a Japanese high school uniform ready to nuke it out along with a SNK Playmore Logo display at the back of the shirt. He wears cargo pants jeans (to hide his 'Murderer' P2 sidearm) and a traveling boots (which he also hides his combat knife). The weather is kinda windy, not sunny today, so Tarma is a bit relieve he isn't going to get cooked under the sun after all the uniform he wears just to stay in style and civil-like. He also dons a stylish shades be picked up several days ago which looks rather futuristic. His very present emit a fine aroma girls would actually attract, and that aroma is actually orange essence flavor perfume he spray around his body before he exit his room. It also happens to be one of Eri's favorite perfumes which she usually uses whenever she is on mission for weeks or more to hide the reek on her body.

"Wonder what she'll be wearing? Anything but the usual getup I bet." Tarma wonders as his present caught attention to the incoming girls who is also off-duty.

Tarma remembers vividly how Eri dons whenever she is on patrol duty or on citywide patrol, she wears usual SPARROW outfit with a T-shirt which reads 'GO AWAY'. Even in a common drug trafficking smugglers can disguise better that Eri. The incoming girls which Tarma notice earlier seemed to get closer to the Japanese commando, pulling jokes about him and his silly grin, asking him question wherever or not these girls could accompany out, and whatnot. Our proud and child at heart Tarma Roving the Third simple decline gentle at these wonderful girls and their offer, "Sorry ladies, but I've already got myself a date."

The other ladies wondered who the lucky damsel in distress would be, as they all doubt Eri Kasamoto would be it; the girl alone can give the entire Rebellion Army armor battalion a run for their money with a ton of explosives she could make in her sleep!

"T…Tarma?" a voice calls out, mild and soft.

The Japanese Regular commando and the collection of young ladies all turn their heads to a single individual; a lady no one has ever seen before. The clothes, the blouse the high heel, the long beautiful golden hair which is blown softly by the wind makes her as elusive to just about everyone's eyes. Her eye shows a lot of shyness, she is biting her lower part of her lips and display fully how vulnerable she is. Tarma Roving had no idea who she is or knows if she actually works here in the Regular base until he noticed a small scarf which she worn around her neck. Strangely enough it has the same color as Eri's bandana she usually worn on her-

Eri's bandana, around her neck.

"Eri?" Tarma asked, which the young ladies surrounding Tarma gives a gasping respond, "Eri, is that you?"

"Yeah," the shy Japanese SPARROW Agent respond quickly.

"Wow, did you just… I mean…err… wow. Just…wow."

"Well, yeah… I, um…"

Tarma and Eri both couldn't make a proper conversation let alone a proper greeting. PF squad Captain Tarma is unprepared about her sudden uniform change which shines what Eri has been hiding all those years; feline side of her. Tarma is distracted by Eri's sudden beauty while our female Japanese SPARROW agent feel too embarrass with this unusual getup, walking around with her hair fall freely on her shoulders wearing skirts is all it takes to loosen the fearless Eri up and are unable to shake this shy, blushing on her face. The group of ladies couldn't help but to giggle at 2nd Sergeant Eri Kasamoto, all of them comment that the Eri looks and behave like a kitten, which quickly angered Eri Kasamoto shooting curse words in Japanese which only Tarma knows of. Though she is worn with such getup, it would have appears that this didn't stop Eri from becoming her usual rude self. The group of ladies to flee the scene unable to stop cackle with total amusement.

Acting gentlemen-like (and gaining enough courage to make his first move), Tarma show his hands to Lady Kasamoto, "Shall we depart? I have several places to go and see with you by my side."

"O-okay, lets." Eri pulls a nervous smile back to Tarma.

Fiolina Germi, with her binocular targeting at her partner Eri smiles cunningly; the plan works, now all she has to do is to follow Tarma in this date he has prepared. Stationary miles apart, she couldn't help but to giggle at Eri's shaky but importance success.

But she isn't alone in this operation though; she drags Marco Rossi with her as well.

"And why am I drag into this again?" Marco asked

"Oh, don't you feel sorry for your partner, Monsieur Marco?" Fio reply casually

"No, I don't," Marco hastily reply, "he is well prepared for any kind of hand-me-down chores and I am quite busy myself; I have tons of work to do"

"Oh, don't worry about your work, I already have Walter and Tyra to do what you need to do today!" Fio cheerfully reply.

"…" Marco can't believe what he just heard, "Perfect, just perfect."

**-Back in Marco's office-**

"What the bloody hell does section C57 Delta, Mojo, Celsius 7894 is for again?" Walter asked, typing down the keyboard hastily

"I believe its some kind of military recruitment letter; just drop it off inside the 'Send' box!" Tyra reply without considering any logic of the content.

"Now how in kangaroo dang is that possible? This here letters is-"

"I don't care! I'm just as busy as you are! Just drop it off in some 'Send' box and be done with it!"

"But lass, this letter has mighty big red stamp-"

"If it's freaking important or urgent, just throw in the 'Out' box! I. DON'T. REALLY. CARE!"

Walter did as Tyra said, tossing the letter into the 'Out' box, unknowingly the letter true purpose.

**Meanwhile…**

Fio and Marco follow Tarma and Eri wearing their outdoor uniform to blend in with the crowds. Their concealed their present perfectly that none of the two Japanese couple realize they are being followed. Tarma certainly take his time to show around to Eri Kasamoto, bringing her into a Flower Garden with all kinds of beautiful flowers with colors of all kinds (the park even display the vicious heavily mutated Man-Plant which the team fought back in Egypt, kept in a well secure barricade wall and a window display that is able to withstand a direct hit of a cannon), before depart to a hotdog stand which Tarma craving for sometime for a quick breakfast. Tarma bought two separate hotdogs; Eri's got one mild flavor with the usual mustard and mayo with crunchy cucumber while Tarma goes extra spicy; lots of chilly pepper from Mexico and Asia all thrown into the blender as a special sauce, while adding mayo, black pepper and slice chilly as toppings. Tarma foolishly display his bravery to eat up his extra spicy hotdog in one chow, munch it down and literally shallow the bun with meat in a single brave act. Tarma Roving begin to cough violently due to the level of spiciness and return to the hotdog stand ordering a jumbo size soda to bring down the heat. Eri Kasamoto who is halfway munching her hotdog couldn't help but to burst into laughter. This isn't an ordinary laugh; she is laughing like a little girl, not the psychotic laugh you would hear in the battlefield. Tarma heard her laugher, and after he finish the entire soda, he gave himself a pat on the back, he did well.

Traffic today isn't hectic, so both couple made through the district without a problem on foot. A long walk may sound non-romantic, but both were train to go on tracks for days if not weeks, so a breeze walk doesn't really bother them, it's rewarding in an actual fact as Eri and Tarma could stop and glare the flourish city they help protect selling goods from foreign to local products in their respective small shop outlets. Their long walk halted as the fame shopping mall came into view. The shopping mall which Eri properly have been visit a few times during active patrol, is her first time made entrance as a pedestrian, not as a soldier with Tarma tagging her arms showing some stuff she would never see during normal patrol duty, which is quite rewarding. Shops after shops, Tarma and Eri casually took their time to stop by every shop from books to uniform, Eri's craze for brutally awkward uniform steer the employees head seeing a cute lady actually interested in these crude looking shirts and pants. Tarma stops at every bookstore there is to find the latest issue of Ladies Night, which unknown by Eri Kasamoto is actually an illegal and overrated magazine showing girls with only their bikini on. Possessing such magazine is as good as having committed a crime in the states, but the magazine in question originated from Japan, so to Tarma, as long as he keeps the magazines existence under the radar until he retires. What both of them have in common is their love of military hardware shops, especially the weapon outlet which sells license weapons in the store as well as illegal ones if you have the connection with the owner, even weapons across universe, which is hard to believe unless you're one of those people who has ties with the local military..

A quick visit from the gun shop for simple window-shopping seems priceless, but both Tarma and Eri didn't have the luxury to spend on anything. Walking deeper into the shopping mall both couple continues to walk relatively close, but never actually grasp onto each others hand. Eri seem fine by the idea of someone who she likes showing her around, but Tarma wanted to step a level higher, perhaps something that would make Eri jumped to Tarma's lap and hug the male Japanese commando. The male Japanese commando knows two things that woman of all ages will do such thing; romance movie and horror movie. As charming and gentlemen as he looks, he decided to go evil and choose a horror flick , bought the ticket movie while asking Eri Kasamoto to grab some popcorn and soda drink in his expense. Another reason is that Tarma may bore Eri out with the romance movie itself, since she always kept her best interest to herself and had no way for sure if romance movie ever hit the goal when Eri is around. The male Japanese commando is eager to watch the repulsion movie ever directed in any film industry. Rumor has it that the movie itself is classified as Level Triple-S Must-Avoid-Show-EVAR in the Top Ten movie academy, and only the bravest or the stupidest will lived to see the living daylight. Not wanting to reveal the movie title, he goes towards Eri Kasamoto who is waiting for him at the entrance.

"So, what did you bought?" Eri asked unenthusiastically, "I hope it's not some boring romantic sob opera show…or any stupid Hollywood game to cinema movie like they did to King of Fighter Millennium Bouts and Metal Slug Extreme. I tell you that movie director couldn't tell which end of the grenade launcher would serve as a dinner plate without exploding in their face."

Tarma raise his eyebrow, "No… I bought us some horror flick…"

Hearing the word 'horror' suddenly makes Eri giggling like a school girl with a lollipop in between her teeth, "Ohh… is it one of those disgusting-horrifying-totally-shouldn't-be-watch-guro-hentai-nightmare movies?"

Tarma gave a weak chuckle; he couldn't reply, except for a nod to Eri's answer.

"YES!" she cheers, storming into the cinema while tugging Tarma's arm faster than the Japanese dude realize he was right to choose the evil path. _A pat on the head is definitely worth a bullet after all_, thought Tarma

As both Tarma and Eri enters the cinema entrance, Marco and Fio standing well away from those duo are aware of the situation; Fio lips reading allows her and Marco to understand the crucial situation. Though Marco wanted to stay away from the cinema (let alone follows them) Fio insist on following them and watch whatever horror flick they are currently watching. Marco quickly shook his head to conclude his answer.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Fio asked, seeing the fearless Marco Rossi of the Peregrine Falcon shivers when the word horror flick reaches his ears.

"Horror flicks and me don't mix, end of story." Marco quickly concludes; he is sweating beyond control.

"No, we need to understand the situation, so you and me, will be going into the cinema flick watching the same flick as Tarma and Eri did!"

"Oh god, for the loves of Jesus don't get me involve!" Marco yield while trying to flee from the female Italian commando.

Fiolina Germi, as a heavy support commando manages to hold onto Marco's collar and drags him as easily as tugging a dog; Marco tries everything in his power to halt her progress; bribe her with expensive green tea ice-cream, visiting her parents, among other things. He tries to use his combat knife and buried it onto the concrete floor; it momentarily slow her down some before Marco's most cherish knife breaks to two by her sheer will alone. Marco desperately cling himself onto the nearest metal pole to further stalling her advance only to have the metal pole bend from her sheer strength. Marco even clutch hold onto a concrete pillar and held it as tight as possible only to have the concrete pillar to be remove from its place as if it wasn't there at all. Marco could feel an unpleasant aura coming from Fiolina Germi and is afraid to turn and face her; the aura of death and destruction!

_Death Aura of Dignity and Pureness_, reminded Fio to the people who is reading this fic.

"Excuse me," Fio asked the employee working in the cinema behind the casher, gentle and soothing "but may I have the same two tickets as the two Japanese couple?"

"Oh, you really want it?" the casher reply, he gulp his saliva when a young girl tugging (choking) her boyfriend to watch the horror flick, "do any of you two have any heart disease?"

"No, I-"

"I DO! OH GOD LET ME OUT! I'VE BEEN HELD PRISONER FOR-" Marco screamed before Fio pull out a AR-10 with SPG-07 munitions out of nowhere pointing at Marco Rossi face. Fio's sweet smile hides a sinister demon with horns, hooves and fangs, "-two. Two tickets please." Marco utter out, tears gusting out of his eyes as if he is in deep trouble

Nervous chuckle escape from the employee mouth turn sour; he immediately have the ticket ready before the guys girlfriend starts shooting!

"There you go; two tickets for Dark Ringu Case 07 in 3D! Enjoy," the employee reply, before giving out a warning to Marco, "and gods bless your soul; you'll need it!"

Still tugging Marco's collar, Fio happily march into the cinema entrance with two cinema tickets. Marco accidentally notice a promotion banner of the said movie flick he is about to watch.

_Dark Ringu Case 07 3D! The most horrifying Japanese realistic movie ever made! Rated Triple-S as the most disturbing movie ever directed! And film on site of an actual haunted house left abandon 1500 years ago! "My soul knows its limit" – Movie Newspaper Tommy Hanks, died shortly after watching the movie. "My brain literally runs away!" -Woman Magazine Mimi 'Silly' Sandy, promptly turn to Zombie and are shot down. "The HORROR! MUAHAHAHAHA!" – Horror Flick News Billy Bob, sent to Mental Asylum thereafter. "I see dead people" – unknown spectator, sole survivor of the movie flick first launch. "I had nightmares IN MY NIGHTMARES!" –MegaAuthor, rushes off from the cinema and never heard from again._

"I am going to die" Marco said in horror.

**Several hours later…**

As the movie finally ended with the horrifying said ghost makes its appearance one last time to scare the audience, paramedics and ambulance are expected to arrive shortly before movie ended. A handful of horror lovers actually make it out alive, the two Japanese couple came out from the cinema alive with happy grin and suffer no drawbacks from the horrifying movie they just watch while witnessing a party of medical team storm the place with security as backup (in case some of these spectator turn to a mindless zombie prior of watching the movie). So far many brave souls were either went completely mad or scarred for life; Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi were among the casualties. Marco literally having a shock of his life upon seeing the movie, with so many close-ups with the said ghost in the movie literally had his soul screaming. A few more moments longer on the movie and his heart may have skipped a beat. Fiolina Germi however suffers mental breakdown upon seeing a horrifying movie. Her pale white facial and dull expression actually kills Fio's bright and sunny smile and cheerful smirk off her face that should have scarred her in combat years ago. Despite having commando training to snuck off the horrors of reality and fight off the mental disturbance or shell-shocked prior before entering the war, it appears their training were proven no match against these horrifying movie as two veteran Regular commando are force to join in the ranks among the shaken spectators.

That or you have to be the dumbest person not to know what fear is.

"That was awesome!" cheer Eri, her cheeks were going red, "The way those ghosts appear? I almost had a shock of my life!"

"Yeah, not to mention that horrifying scream; it sounds so damn real." Tarma comply, his silly grin hangs up high, "I'll remember this moment till the day I die!"

How can he not? Throughout the entire show, Eri has been holding onto Tarma's sleeve the entire movie and express her shocking moments with Tarma by gripping his sleeve tighter each horrifying moment, to the extend that her cold hands actually feels warm by the touch. Every moment a ghost appear, Eri would dive her head into Tarma, despite her love of horror flicks (which Tarma recently discovers). A few steps more away from the tainted cinema and Tarma haven't realized their hands are gripping together tightly.

Tarma scored big, he can almost imagine himself getting one inch closer to his dream girl; a hot dangerous woman who loves to chucks grenade at you if you greatly disappoint her-

_Perhaps the idea of Eri chucking grenade when you upset her is a bit too much_, thought Tarma

"Eri, let's go to the Japanese restaurants down below," Tarma offered, his grin no longer look silly or stupid to gaze at, it actually appears honest, "I heard some really sweet deal that if you order a certain lunch meal you get a barrel of Sake for free!"

Hearing the word 'Sake' wasn't what she had in mind, her love of Volka is her favorite drink and wouldn't be replace with some fame rice wine, but since its free, she has nothing to argue with, "Alright; race you to the restaurant! Last ones there had to pay the meal!"

Tarma smile as he sees Eri rushes off in an unexpected ways. Tarma plays along, but playfully tries to allow Eri to win. "You're on!"

Two Japanese couple reaches to the fame Japanese restaurant Tarma mention before, and of course he allows Eri to take the helm; its very impolite to have a lady who you're dating with to pay whatever fill you just grub in, note Tarma. It has the most calming atmosphere than any western restaurant, ceiling fans, fire lamp, decorated bamboo walls to conceal the ugly cement-brick wall and mini water fountain with crystal orb on top of the said fountain place right in front of restaurant itself. It may look old and odd to have such interior design, but it suits just right for those who know Asians food, especially Tarma and Eri. Both of them are quite impressed with the restaurant decoration as it reminds them of their home county Japan. Eri Kasamoto may have seen this type of fancy restaurant back home but never actually get a chance to eat in because she is an orphan at young age and Tarma had been in such restaurant with his father many years back in Japan, and properly the last time he had a great Japanese food since his relocation to America for military training. The Japanese restaurant also has a waiting girl to take up customers to the restaurant if they want to. She wears purple kimono with decorated butterflies designs in blue and white, she appears Japanese in origin, so Tarma decide to speak Japanese to her.

"Ni nitsuite wa,-hyōte kudasai," Tarma greet, literally means 'table for two please'

"Hai, kono yō ni shite kudasai," the girl greet back, with her puffy cheeks and cute smile caught Tarma's heart.

_Damn it Tarma! You are in a middle of a date; act fast or step the pedal!_ His mental mind warns him, especially with Eri besides him. "Shall we?"

"Let's" Eri answer back.

The Japanese waitress shows them tables with two seats with beautiful decoration of freshly pluck flowers and candle lighting. There is also a makeshift mini garden at the center of the restaurant with miniature trees and man-made miniature waterfall where the employee is feeding hamsters and guinea pigs as the main attraction for kids to hold onto and play, not to mention these poor animals is also on the menu. It doesn't take long for both of them to order the special lunch meal for two people; Tarma goes with the fried rice lunch meal while Eri simply pick whatever that is she likes, especially pork teriyaki ramen. None of these two wanted to order the hamster fried meal or stew fried guinea pig; they have enough weird food for this month! With the food arriving at least 10 minutes after they submit their order to the waiter, both were also given a stack of infamous rice wine, all nine bottles on their table for free. Tarma Roving decides to go slow with the rice wine, but in Eri's case, she decides to dive the alcohol drinks as leisurely as drinking water. Tarma gulp his own saliva fearing that Eri could get drunk from the alcohol, and respectfully ask her to slow down these alcohol intakes.

Sure enough, within 30 minutes after they dig in their meal, Eri is already completely drunk having completely finish off six bottles of rice wine all by herself while Tarma only partially finish his first rice wine.

_I thought the rice wine only effect you by so much before you're completely drunk, not even Volka Proof 96 can do that!_ Tarma thought seeing Eri giggle herself silly.

"Hey… Heeeeeyyy, Tarma-kun," Eri cried, she smiles at her date, narrow her eyes, "Are you… (hic) are you gonna finish that?"

Pointing at Tarma's untouched rice wine left on the table, Tarma gives a quick shock his head. Eri became overly excited, "Yeah! More booze!"

"Technically it's… rice wine." Tarma tried to calm Eri's wild drunk state.

Like a manifest alternate form of Eri Kasamoto, Eri display an odd curiosity on her surrounding, staring at her meal, the wall and the freshly pluck flower before giving full attention to Tarma as he tries to straighten the drunken Japanese woman. She giggles whenever Tarma tries to calm her down ended up having to sit next to her just so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Sipping little bit more of this infamous rice wine, Eri's eye grew narrower seeing Tarma continue to have his meal, a short giggle burst thereafter, "You… you know, (hic) I really really like ya."

"…Err, what?" Tarma drop his chopsticks hearing it straight from her mouth, "you do?"

"As well as… Fio, and… and Marco… Walter… yeah, maybe (hic) maybe Walter too" Eri pause a moment, make another small sip before she move closer to Tarma, "He still… (hic) owe me USD 5000 for… bed…betting"

"Oh, yeah, I… I do too!"

"But… I love you… more…" Eri grew closer to his mate, intentionally slipping her shirt off by having her left shoulder exposed in front of Tarma. "…Hee, I wanna hold ya like a teddy bear. A big, dumb, and (hic) and soft teddy bear so I can… hug, all day."

"Err… that's nice and all but…" Tarma knew this is the chance, but obviously he can't do it, especially when he is surrounded by other people who are enjoying their meal as well. "I think you need some cold water now."

"This getup is too tight, (hic) I feel really hot all of a sudden," she said openly to Tarma, "let me take off this clothes,"

Eri Kasamoto openly announce her intension, obviously drunken beyond measure; she stood up in front of Tarma and attempt to remove her shirt, the bewilder Tarma Roving quickly grab her arm and force her to sit down, "No, Eri! Don't do it! There are young people reading this godforsaken fic!"

"But-"

"Skip ahead! SKIP AHEAD!"

**An hour has skip, thanks to Tarma's wise decision to skip the M-rating hentai scene…**

Having escape the M-rated scene and onto the next scene (trust me, I'm the writer of this fic after all), Tarma and the drunk female Sparrow goes to the amusement park. Entrance is free and doesn't need paying up, which allows Tarma's pocket money from completely diminished further. From local food store to video game arcade and shooting gallery, it's an ideal place to rest up from all the excitement. Touring much further into the amusement park, Eri Kasamoto acts rather childish and wanted to play or buy whatever she is having. Tarma pull a short sigh, smiles at her and agrees. The drunken female SPARROW kiss his cheek after Tarma agrees. Her acting is completely out of age for someone who is drunk especially the kissing part (SCORE!). The first thing she wants is a cotton candy, then a balloon and a chocolate bar from the candy store next to them. Sweat drop appear on Tarma though he did agree on the buying part. He only agrees just so he could control Eri's drunken state. He fears that if she continues on this path it could tarnish her reputation as a SPARROW agent and commando, and all hell would break loose. Tarma did take note that her drunken state open up part of her feline state which had laid dormant for so long; being all hard as nail attitude and more mature than the rest of the team yields a more dire needs for someone special. Luckily for Tarma, he is that someone special in Eri's heart. She appears needed to be with him, more feline and gentle than her feral wild side, she always tugs Tarma's arm whenever she goes and cuddles it like a stuff animal or something making other people outside of military personal to assume them as a loving couple. Eri's constant giggle didn't bother Tarma at all; he grew to enjoy her giggle in exchange of her constant shouting and other curse words she could utter out in Japanese. He took no advantage upon Eri's immediate situation, as he is a soldier and a human being; taking advantage while she is still intoxicated will scar his pride and hers as well. All he did is to brush Eri's golden hair to raise her affection to him; that is all.

_It's a date; we go in, have a nice lunch or dinner, enjoy ourselves then go home end of story, no further editing required._ Tarma noted

Playing a game of arcade shooting seemed to be home to Eri; despite being almost inebriated, her accuracy in small firearms (or in this case, toy gun) hasn't diminish, and so to her serious goal of mind; shoot the moving ducks, get maximum points, get a plushy toy.

"HA!" she exclaim while firing the toy gun.

The toy bullet hit all targets in the far side of firing range except one duck. The drunken Eri Kasamoto unable to accept this loss goes on public; she openly blames the owner that he is cheating; rigging that one particular duck so that it won't fall. The owner clearly explain that none of the duck targets aren't rigged, but the owner is clearly lying, and Eri Kasamoto knows that, even in her high state,

"One more game!" she demanded, her red face of evil begins to show.

"Fine! One game," the owner answered back, "and this time we throw it for FREE, just in case we're trying to trick you, doll."

"D-Doll?" the tempered and drunk Eri reply; no ones makes fun of Eri Kasamoto, even if she is drunk or gone high. Tarma quickly hides among the crowd.

When the owner brought back the ducks in line, he offer the same toy gun to Eri Kasamoto.

But Eri brought her own gun. Regular Issue AR-10 with HV-01 munitions to be exacted. The crowds (and even the owner) were shocked as a girl seemly brings up a military weapon out of thin air.

"I'm bringing home a plushy toy, even if I have to go WILD!" Eri exclaimed, her eyes twinkle like a star from the northern hemisphere and starts to unload all the munitions in one go against the helpless fake ducks.

Those poor ducks.

Unleashing the power of the Regular commando, Eri Kasamoto fire away madly on all targets (the ducks) while the crowd runs away in fear away from the scene at incredible speed, while the hapless owner kneel near the counter prays that he is not among the poor target. Rounds after rounds are fired, and the rubber duck are popped rather easily, but that one duck appear to endure the bullet while the rest of the duck simple popped. Knowing that the owner had lie himself for profit in the first place, her trigger happy finger held on the trigger weapon to constantly fire at the duck causing the bullet to ricochet around the owners stall. Constant hits from the bullet eventually ruin the paintjob on the duck itself; it is made by steel and is supported with a long pole to hold it in place. Her weapon fired the last round before it goes clicking, causing Eri Kasamoto to toss her weapon at the metal duck (or, what used to be a duck, since it looks rather _flatten_ than a duck) with no true success. The sober Eri did one final action.

She brings up her stocks of grenade at hand! "Prepare for your DOOM, ducky!"

"WAAAARRRGGGH!" the owner scream upon discovering a chick with tons of bombs, explosives and tank shells above her head and runs away leaving his wreck shooting gallery.

Seeing the owner runs off in fear, Eri place the stock grenade on the ground, climb over the stand, pick the undamaged blue teddy bear with a red ribbon strap on its back (score 5000 points) before she return to Tarma hugging the teddy bear. She appears on a verge of crying her eyes out, least she's happy to get a teddy bear. Tarma stare at Eri before staring back at the ruin shooting gallery with bullet holes all over the place. He let out a heavy sigh before brushing Eri's golden hair, scolding her won't do, and reasoning her would be like lecturing to a wall. It is best he left the situation as it is.

Now what is he going to in his report? Strolling down the amusement park while ruining a manipulate shop owner with military issued assault rifle? Whose going to believe that?

Well, perhaps the people who are reading this blinking box would, but not his authority.

Recovering from that horrible horror movie which took some time to recover, Marco and Fio of the said Regular Commando finally caught up with the two loving Japanese couple as both took a peek at Tarma and Eri's progress in a distance. Though they miss the chaotic lunch event, both commandos manage to stick on their tail to see how things are going. So far, so good in Fio's opinion, but Marco wanted it all to end so he would go back to the office and fix whatever mistake Walter and Tyra might have implied in the letter. Fio still haven't finish with them and whenever she's not finished yet, so too will Marco (mostly dragging the poor chap to the end of the world if it is about Eri and Tarma). Fiolina Germi believes everything is according to plan, though Marco believes the situation is growing dire now that Eri Kasamoto is completely intoxicated.

"This is getting excited eh Marco?" Fio cheers her partner, though her partner looks rather disgust.

"Just like any date we're seen thus far," reply Marco, yawning aloud.

"You're still bored?" Fio asked, giving her full attention to Marco Rossi.

"Yes, and half of my time is being waste just to sit around and see how my Jap partner is doing with a drunken commando."

Fio placed both her arms on her hips, "And what about our date? Surely you remember how much lovely it was with just you and me?"

"Which part? The one that I got myself caught up with a false alarm, rushes down the road with Tarma's borrowed bike, being sprayed by multi-layer of perfume odor and got myself to the infirmary by Eri's Gatling gun munitions stuck in my guts?" Marco reply, trying to forget the first date Fio organized.

Fio giggles, "No silly, our second date"

Marco blinked, "we have a second date?"

"Yes, we did, remember?"

"I… I don't-"

"Oh, look there!" Fio immediately change the subject, "Tarma and Fio has got into that Ferris wheel!"

On cue, both Tarma and Eri(who refer the Ferris wheel to be a giant eye of sort) climb on board the yellowish pod allowing the operator to activate the huge machine to filled the next yellowish pod in. This takes time allowing Tarma and the drunken Eri to watch the world below their heads in a spectacular view up here. From the small house to the tallest sky scrapper, it all looks amazing and everything looks like ant by then. The male Japanese commando promise himself that after this ride he is going to bring Eri back to base, mainly because of the drunk state she is in. If it wasn't because of her pestering about having fun in the amusement park back in the shopping mall, he would never agree, let alone allow her to do so.

_The things I do for love, _sigh Tarma

As the pod their in goes higher and higher, Eri Kasamoto couldn't help but to go out in awe. What's with girls and their love of going into the Ferris wheel anyway? Is it the height, the feeling of flying mid-air or the idea which makes them warm and fuzzy seeing everything so small? Tarma could never tell, nor will he admit he feels like a mighty god watching down on those puny humans. Still hugging the blue teddy bear, Eri Kasamoto couldn't help but to sit closer and closer to Tarma Roving feeling a bit cold up in the air. She place her heavy head onto Tarma's shoulder, comfortably nuzzle the Japanese commando's shoulder as if it is a pillow.

A smile grew on Tarma's face seeing how peaceful she is napping on his shoulder. Using his free hand he place his hand on Eri's head and run his finger through her hair; her hair is silky soft, and a scent of apple-like perfume is noticeable strong. The drunken female commando blinked her eyes; she noticed her mate is occupying himself with her presents. The blonde girl turns her attention to Tarma Roving, staring down at his eyes hidden behind his shades. Tarma immediately stump by her beauty at close-ups, making his heart pound of excitement. Those gorgeous eyes, those red blushing face (or maybe just the alcohol effect still has a hold on her), rosy cheeks and her wet lips

HER. WET. LIPS.

None of them dare make a move; both are so close they feel rather strange and attached. Both of them are all alone in this pod, high in the sky and no one to catch them off guard if they would go for the ultimate act. The operator down below isn't helping either. Just when both Japanese couple wanted to break it off, the Ferris wheel stops moving causing some momentum to the entire Ferris wheel pod to rock about. That sudden stop causes both unlikely couple to loose their balance and fall flat on the floor with a thud.

Tarma Roving tries to get up only to find Eri Kasamoto on top of him. The still drunk Eri didn't giggle, or make any laughter; she is just as surprise as Tarma is. Tarma could feel her soft chest made direct contract to him, nosebleed flows slowly down his nose. The two stare each other baffle at the said situation, however the female Japanese commando could help but to snuggle Tarma even more even if she's the one who pin him down. Tarma tries to push her away gentle as possible, but Eri Kasamoto however isn't finished; she stares squarely on his eyes, her hands ran to his face and take off his shades to have a good look at Tarma's beautiful eyes. A small, cute smile across her face says a lot more than mere words, as she proceeds to draw herself nearer and nearer to Tarma Roving lips despite his effort. He shut his eyes and decided that he should follow whatever crap his heart decided, getting his first kiss on the lips with the girl of his dream may not be so bad if she's drunk.

That's when it hits him; Eri's drunk, she's taking advantage of the whole land-on-me-and-kiss-you routine. She may have been intoxicated and forgotten the rules, but Tarma haven't; his still have pride and honor but more importantly, a soldier. As a soldier and a commando of the Regular Army, Tarma knew firsthand he cannot take such an advantage whenever someone is deeply drunk especially when the person happens to be your co-worker and bother (or in this case, sister) in arms. Before she manages to touch his lips, Tarma place his hand over his mouth, indicating that they have gone too far or Tarma doesn't wish to proceed forward. Seeing this action cause Eri's eyes to get wet; she's disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Eri asked, her breath still reeks of alcohol.

"I can't do it." Tarma murmur, he let off a small chuckle that he miss such an opportunity just to ensure his pride and hers remain untainted, "I just can't"

Eri didn't reply, unable to think straight she begins to imagine that he may have someone else in mind. Such thoughts cause her on a verge of crying. Resting her heavy head on Tarma's shoulder with Eri's 'buns' still squish on Tarma (which arose Tarma a lot), the SPARROW agent asked with a sad tone, "Is it because I'm not girly enough?"

Tarma sigh at Eri's childish, perhaps naïve question, "No, that's not it"

"Is it because I burn your garage?"

Tarma blink for a while, "Well, that… that may be the reason."

Eri began to sob hearing an answer, "I'm sorry…"

Tarma Roving could only listen to her silent cry as the SPARROW agent laid on top of the commando sobbing away her sadness. Tarma can't move and unable to do anything other than to give a short comfortable pad on the back. As the Ferris wheel begin to budge from its stasis method, Tarma's first reaction is to set Eri up before someone notices about both of them doing inappropriate act, only to find her unable to move without waking her up; she has fallen asleep on top of the said commando, drooling on his shirt while holding tight on Tarma's sleeve like a teddy bear. Well, at least she got what she wish, now how about moving into a preferable position before the Ferris wheel next stop?

"Look, I'm trying, but dude, she weights a ton!"

That's not how you tell a girl; she'll properly kill you if you told her that she's heavy.

"Why am I talking to you anyway, you're the one who compose this fic, right?"

I do love breaking the fourth wall if that's your question, but I do believe this fic is far from over.

"Alright, fine!" Tarma eventually give in, his hands unable to stop brushing on Eri's golden hair. As much as Tarma love to see her sleep with a smirk on his face, the male commando carry out his routine to ensure Eri's reputation is not tarnish one bit.

**Later, during the night in the amusement park**

The night has come and the sound of crickets' resonance the silent night gives away a hypnosis-like tune to cast someone to sleep. Its tune however awoke Eri Kasamoto, now no longer drunk, listening to the sound of crickets staging its nightly performance. She blinks her eyes, wide awake and had no memory what happen besides lunch. She noticed that she is sleeping on a couch, her head in on top of someone's lap, who in turn constantly had her hair brush smoothly and gentle. She also appears to hug a blue teddy bear, and still have no memory where she got it from. Slowly she got up from her current sleeping position just to stare face to face with Tarma Roving; his shades isn't in his face revealing his dazing eyes and captivating stare. Tarma, surprised and happy, offer his silly grin.

"Oh, good evening Er-"

She immediately slaps him hard, her raw power as an Agent still hasn't diminished.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"PERVENT! Taking advantage on me while I was high and drunk!"

"Woah now, you're the one who makes the move!" Tarma quickly replies, "Just asked the readers!"

"LIAR!"

"It's the truth!"

The idea of Eri Kasamoto, a fame dangerous agent flirting on a second-rate commando like Tarma immediately disgust her; she slap Tarma red aching face again so hard he literally flung and landed next to a pile of bushes. She walk away from the stunned male commando who is in trouble getting out of the said bush. She drops her teddy bear as she sees it as a sign of weakness, cursing Japanese language in the air as if she is blaming it against god for this treachery act of deceive. The heart acting Tarma could only aid his aching face, pick up the blue teddy bear she 'won' from the shooting gallery. He sighs heavily seeing that this date is well out of hand.

"Some date." Tarma cursed.

Looking at the plush toy, the Regular commando remembers her most noticeable lines.

_I wanna hug you like a teddy bear_

_I really… really like ya_

_I love you_

_No, she's still has it in her, and I know what I just heard,_ thought Tarma. Holding the thrown plush toy tight, Tarma Roving decides that the path he took is not simple enough. If he's going to win the heart of a cold, Antarctic yet fiery woman, he needs to enlist help. This is his first date out with a lady of his dream, and he is not through just yet.

"Wait for me Eri, I'll open up that enclosed heart of yours if that's the last thing I do!"

Chapter 2 end.

Well, I've manage to bring this chapter up, so get ready for the final chapter in the next update, where Tarma will perform an unspeakable act to ensure Eri Kasamoto remain on his side, without tarnishing her pride and reputation!

"Isn't that kinda kill the whole suspends?"

What the… TARMA! You're not supposed to break the fourth wall!


	3. When Bikers Ride With his Angel Together

**Disclaimer: The last part is finally done. My beta reader has kept me from publishing this chapter which is the result of having a super long delay. But still, I'm happy how this mini-chapter FINALLY ended! HUZZAH!**

**Oh, and I don't owned SNK characters.**

**-Note- The title chapter pays the homage to the first TarmaXEri I made. I find it rather plesant with it ^.^**

**Metal Slug; Operation First Date**

**Chapter 3 –When Bikers Ride With his Angel Together-**

Another fine morning, and another peaceful time, no trumpets are sound today due to the General of the Army just blast the man who is in charge of the horn to the nearest hospital, leaving the entire base virtually without an alarm to sound off. The General of the Army didn't mind about missing the alarm blaring through his ears though that changes when he sees his own personal clock that it is 10am in the morning. Rushing off from his office is an unusual sight to behold, especially when the General of the Army is wearing only his pajamas to the meeting room without knowing. Not all personal in varies barracks rely on the guardhouse to wake everyone up; drill instructor and staff sergeant is an alarm clock itself, bursting through the room and screaming their lungs off seeing the lazy soldier still in bed. The fame SPARROW Agent operatives however were not one of them; though Fio and her partner Eri woke up some time ago, our Japanese agent Eri Kasamoto however couldn't get close eye at all. Her mind still messes about the experience that happen yesterday regarding about her date. Her messy hair is immediately hidden back with her bandana, her used uniform discarded by the smell of alcohol and could not recall her supposingly duty today as her mind is so heavily emphasize about her date with Tarma Roving the Third.

No matter how hard she tries, she cannot remember what happen to her yesterday when she was drunk and high except for blurred image; was she behaving childishly and pampered? Has she performed an unholy act onto herself that would ruin her reputation as a soldier? Could she have harm the other pedestrian with the weapon she could have brought? Did she, as a soldier kissed Tarma Roving? She really can't remember. As honest as Tarma may looked, she knows that appearance can be deceiving; he may claim that he will never lay a finger on her even if she is intoxicated, but that doesn't mean he is not allowed too. All she knows is her action may bring shame to her own self without her knowing firsthand, even though she is there. She curl herself like a ball on her bed feeling the need of warm comfort from an uncertain someone she can't bring herself to express.

"Morning sweet Eri," her partner, Fiolina Germi greets her with her usual puppy smile, all dress up and ready for duty.

" …ditto." Eri greet back, she sigh soon after.

"Oh dear," Fio sigh seeing Eri in this state, "did something happen to your date?"

"Nothing usual." Eri Kasamoto replies harshly, showing her usual tantrum face.

"Really? I bet it's your sweetest moment." Fio pointed out, referring to the hotdog stand where she gives off a genuine laugh.

"Yeah, except that I was drunk and I have no collective memory what just happen."

"But your face said otherwise," Fio again pointed out, "You look rather red than usual"

Eri Kasamoto gapes blankly at her female partner, quite dumbfounded by her speech. She resists the idea of assuming to have been blushing throughout the night eventually gets the better of her. She rushed into their shared bathroom to have a good look at her reflection. Lo and behold, her entire cheek is flashing with reddish skin color. No matter how much she tries to rub the red color off, it only makes it even worst. In her horror Eri let out a 5-year old scream that could make any grown-ups jump from their seats.

The Cutest SCREAM. EVAR

"Eri has a thing for Tarma," Fio playfully chant happily while slicing a random ingredient for breakfast. Eri, bolted by her playful chant exit out of the bathroom, storm right next to Fio and begin to comically strangle the Italian female commando in order to shut her partner up, "Shut up Fio! This is not funny! I'm still in big trouble!"

"Why? Having a red face could be anything; it can even be anger, so it doesn't mean anything." Fio happily reply, knowing that Eri's sudden behavior really entertain her greatly.

"It means I still have a thing for Tarma!" Eri suddenly spoke out too soon; she shut her mouth up the moment Eri reveal the big thing and the next thing she does is to comically bang her head again on the wall.

"Oh, is that why you were having these wet dreams?"

Eri stop banging and turn her attention to Fio, puzzled and disbelieved, "Wha…?"

"Your pants," Fio giggle nervously, "It looks rather wet"

The Japanese commando face blush to a higher height, rushing off to the bathroom to have a look. Several minutes later, Eri let out another scream that echoes all the way to the neighboring room.

"You should be going now Mr. Narrator; it will look terrible if you are mar by Eri Kasamoto's vehemence."

"MEGAAUTHOR!"

Right you are Fio, I'm off!

**Meanwhile…**

Far from the Sparrows quarters, Tarma Roving also woke up rather early by the sound of his own alarm, rival that of Marco's absurd alarm of immanent attack from his self-made alarm clock. Looking down at his own reflection by the bathroom mirror, he could still see the red painted mark left by Eri Kasamoto which she smacks right into his cheeks still present there. He isn't the type of person who would say 'that's gotta leave a mark', since slaps from ladies usual mean a good thing to Tarma; either he made them madly dim with his silly acts or piss the girl so much they would slap him out of embarrassment. So far any gal lucky enough to hang out with the Japanese commando knows that Tarma's down to Earth honesty and honorable feature allows the to come back as friendly again. This slap from Eri Kasamoto however is strange, and his heart aches just by looking at it.

This slaps actually BURNS.

The Japanese commando's partner, Marco Rossi had earlier depart to attend a meeting with the rest of the officers, leaving Tarma to do whatever he is on duty for. The problem is, Tarma's next shift is the next day, so he has plenty of time to made things up with Eri Kasamoto. Marco has no interest in Tarma's story about his misadventure with Eri Kasamoto which unlike the ladies who would attempt to tells their problem to another girl just so they would butt into their problems. Man however would prefer to keep their secrets and attempt to solve it by themselves, even if the odds are against him.

Buried his head onto his less comfortable bed (he has tons of useless stuff on his bed from books, Metal Slug figurine to hidden weapon under his pillow, even porn books hidden underneath his ragtag bed) as he recall yesterdays event. It could be called disaster, but Tarma Roving saw with his own eyes as a full blossom Eri Kasamoto; giggling, almost hyperactive and adorable girl, though she is kinda pushy, except that to truly exploit that inner core, she has to completely drunk, not by Vodka, but by Japanese Rice Wine. What's the different anyway? Both are the same thing; both are alcoholic favorite in their respected country, and both are fairly expensive. Thinking the different detail however makes Tarma's head hurt.

Curling on the other side of the bed he noticed the teddy bear which Eri 'won' from the shooting gallery. He remembers how much she cuddles this plush toy so hard it makes Fio's teddy bear Peppino look shameful. When reality really sinks in, she throws it away. It's an unexpected scene to behold when that happens, even for Tarma Roving. Never had he seen a girl who cuddles the plush toy filled with love before would toss it away like that. It's rather hurtful action that would move even those who neglect love. It is unbearable to anyone who witnesses it firsthand. Tarma understand this clearly when Eri did so in front of him. The blue teddy bear with pink ribbon looks kinda sad today, thought Tarma.

Screw that, it looks like its on a verge of crying.

"What am I going to do?" he pound himself, lying on his bed, "I promise to open her heart, but till now I'm on a loop hole. Maybe I should return this teddy bear to its rightful owner and see what happens."

And say what? I'm here to give back the teddy bear?

"Look, this is my show; you don't have to pick on me!"

At least tell her how you feel!

"And getting hot lead on my guts? No thanks, I already had some Iron yesterday!"

Tell her you love her!

"Are you MAD? I can't say that outright; she'll freak out, and another slap!"

Give it a try at least, you may never know the results right?

"No, I'm saving my skin from another potential hazardous explosion. Last thing I need is her nuking my place like it's a freaking Fourth of July or something."

I'm just trying to help, so at least stop arguing me!

"You're the one who started!"

After a heated argument to himself (I am not!), bringing the teddy bear to its owner still isn't strong enough to convince her to be peace upon him. He remembers that one word that is loudest the most, as if she is dying to express her feelings except that her inner core appropriate constrict by her own desire. Perhaps that very core she's been trying to hide lately has been fragile to the state that it reveals itself in another manifest form of Eri Kasamoto. In fact, that word still rings in Tarma's mind, even in his sleep.

_I wanna hug you like a teddy bear_

Sensing Eri's dire needs, Tarma quickly shook his stupid theory about all this crap; he can get the answer he wants right from her mouth instead of making up brainless theories as if he is Albert Einstein. Getting out of his crappy bed for a change of clothes, the Japanese commando widens his eyes when he opens up his wardrobe; there is nothing for him to wear neatly today! All he had in there are Regular Army uniform back in the old days, not even his standard PF uniform were spared!

And today is laundry day too!

"Why is this keeps happening to me?" Tarma

Tarma Roving decided to use the Regular Army uniform as an overcoat while he search for his other casual clothes he can wear. After tossing out more junks from his wardrobe from penguin-like costume from the fame game Disgaea to the ultra special edition Ultraman uniform (he had more junks in there too, though he is too embarrass to throw it out in the open), he found an odd shirt that matches with his Regular Army uniform. Surprisingly comfy when he wears them on, he wondered where he got this shirt from in the first place.

"I'll figure it out once this is over," remind himself, grab his chosen gear and grab the teddy bear Eri 'won' at the shooting gallery. Tilt his shades further in to his face and a couple of quick breath, Tarma open the door.

Moving out of his cabin with his Regular Army uniform with a teddy bear is a sore eye to most people who is station here; few people would take this for granted and laugh Tarma whom is carrying this large teddy bear, but when a high ranking commando unit worn such uniform (especially those who came from the Elite Corp Division), it is an insult to the entire battalion. Naturally, Tarma first reaction and instinct is to get away from the incoming mad crowd of Regular soldiers with whatever useable weapon they might grab on. It's an entire mob armed with wooden planks and pipe against a lone commando who carries nothing but his dignity. How fair can this be?

Well, some might call it obviously fair since Elite Corp Division is trained to fight 100 worth of soldiers unarmed, but what about an entire division of several thousands of battalion worth of men? Tarma can only gulp his saliva facing such odds.

Of course, today however is his lucky day; the Regular soldiers aren't chasing him, nor did they shoot glance at him with their terrifying eyes. All of them are too busy to do training under this new drill instructor guidance which conveniently currently on the field. She wave merrily at the troops she is training to push harder on their upcoming training session before she stumble upon Tarma Roving. Though not quite familiar with this new drill instructor, she is however has a slight resembles to the one which Tarma could identified as. Her appearance is close to the past drill instructor Sophia, but she appears younger, more teen-like facial than an actual adult. Tarma couldn't recognize Sophia's younger sister, Cynthia until she introduce herself openly at Tarma.

"Oh my gosh, are you Tarma, THE Tarmicle Roving the Third?" she exclaim, "My sister told me about you; the sassy Japanese dude who blazes the street of Japan with the coolest customize bike of all!"

"…And you are?"

"I'm Major of the Regular Army Specialized Combat Academy Cynthia Greenville." She announce, playfully salute Tarma despite her rank is higher than him. Tarma is a rank Captain after all.

"Cynthia… Greenville?" Tarma pause, "Are you by any chance, Sophia's younger sister?"

She makes no reply other than giving Tarma a sweet smile and a nod.

Tarma had known Cynthia through Sophia's constant bragging how her young sister always find man that quickly catches her heart through unbelievable feat, be that the man she fall in love is a sweaty Russian wrestle or an ex-military con man from Vietnam. Though initially believe she aims high for someone with higher status and wealthy family and a good manner man, her true colors shine when her heart felt captive on a certain General of the Army within the Regular Army, rumored to have trained under her and eventually succeed in becoming the GA in an unbelievable amount of time in a short few years. It is unknown if her statement upon marrying the certain GA is true or not, but it is best not to asked her that. Sophia always mentions that her younger sister often spoken out of line especially when she is always showing rather cold to newcomers until one manage to catch her warm heart. Sophia also mention that her younger sister is hard to express whatever feelings she has cluster in her heart whenever she is having the moment, which Tarma having trouble not to do so.

After all, she's practically training new patch of Regular Elite Corps Division commandos, and certain number of commando actually reach to her ear thus making her almost unreliable for asking her anything but help.

Okay, anything but cooking however.

"I heard you from a friend of a friend," Cynthia begins, "that you were Sophia's little thingy, that you're her typical favorite!"

That word hit squarely at Tarma's forehead, _Boom! HEADSHOT!_ "NO! Sophia isn't my little thingy! She helps me a lot in training I give her that, but not that level of approach!"

Cynthia smirks at Tarma's reply, "Oh-ho? Then why are you in Regular Army uniform? Surely only a maggot-level soldier would pride himself to wear such pitiful outfit carrying such a cute plush toy."

Those words spear through Tarma's chest, did she just said only maggot-level soldier wear this? "Look Cynthia, whatever is in your mind, this teddy bear is not for Sophia; she retired YEARS ago, remember?"

"Hehe, but I can read your face through Tarma; the bear belongs to someone special right?"

This is when Tarma's face expression grows hard, "Yes, it really does."

Tarma's face hardens when mentioning the bear bring Cynthia a halt for toying Tarma. Though Cynthia are not authorize to know what happen regarding yesterday event as she is not been inform by either commando unit such as Fio or Marco (or generally anyone who knows about Tarma and Eri relationship), it is no longer a funny issue when one of the top commandos who are known to be goofy showing a sign of significance in whatever work he is up too. A wild guess from Cynthia hit the spot, "Is it Eri Kasamoto, Captain Tarma?"

Tarma's shades hide his reaction, as few people knew about their relationship (safe for Ralf and Clark, who often poke fun against the Japanese commando through E-mails), Tarma pull a small smile, "Correct, and I would really like to get this over with before things goes out of hand."

"Oh, is poor little Eri going to burn your garage?" Cynthia joke.

"She already burn my garage WEEKS ago."

"Oh."

"Well, pardon me," Tarma exclaim, "But I have to go meet up with Eri now. Don't want that girl to start dropping some A-bomb down my cabin anytime soon"

"Before you go, have you seen Walter and Tyra?" Cynthia asked, since this is the actual reason why she stop Tarma in the first place, "I've been looking for them, but none of the recruit knows where they are."

"Beats me; I just came out from the cabin." Tarma explain, "If I found them, I'll have them send straight to you okay?"

A couple of goodbyes and both member part ways. While Tarma knew little why Cynthia is looking for those two, it is perhaps the best those recruit could learn a thing or two from her; if Sophia can train future generation of Elite Corp Division before retirement, than Cynthia is no less different, if only she isn't so harsh to those who is left behind in her training.

_I bet both of them ran away despite the good nature from such a good drill instructor_, thought Tarma.

**-Meanwhile, somewhere across the world-**

Unknown to Tarma and Cynthia (or any other military officers), Walter and Tyra as well as other well season soldiers is shipped to an unknown destination to tackle and combat the native somewhere across the world. The native is savage, blood thirsty and cannibalism half of the unexpected team. These native appeared to be evolved dinosaurs that is rumored to have extinct many years ago and has almost human-like figure except for the dino head. Our heroes find themselves being hunted down by these savage meat-eaters who appear constantly hungry. Currently they are being held down the LZ and wait for extraction. Until then, they have a lot of time killing the natives which has outnumbered them 10 to 1. To makes matters worse, they are the only group of humans on the island.

And the loudest as well.

"HOW IN BLOODY KOOLA DID WE GET SHIPPED ACROSS THE WORLD?" Walter cried, reloading his AR-10 with another HV-01 munition

"JUST SHUT UP AND SHOOT!" Tyra cried, grabbing two Regular Issue AR-10 with HV-01 munitions and begin to fire at fractionally at random direction.

"GOOD GOD WHY DID THE GENERAL SEND ME HERE?" one of the US soldier cried as well, firing his M60 at the vicious creature.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL WHOEVER THAT SENDS US TO THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE!" Another US soldier reply in anger.

"ROAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIT?" one of the US army cried in fear.

His answer came on top of them, an evolved Tyrannosaurus Rex in front of them standing way taller than the trees, wielding two giant axe

"We are so dead." Walter utter his last word

**-Back to the Regular Army base-**

Tarma Roving. Inside the Sparrow's Cafeteria Courtyard. AGAIN.

One of the best coffee serve here apart from their own Elite Corp Division Cafeteria. Tarma doesn't like to go into the Sparrow's division unless it is really necessary. Apart from the diner serve the best dinning area of all, it is also the cleanest, which Tarma seemed to favor than to eat at the Elite Corp Division Cafeteria where food stains on the table never been scrub off and some crazy fanboy would occasional stir trouble resulting the fame food fight to happen. Many senior officers here are girls while few are men who also enlist into the Sparrows stare upon Tarma and his endeavor effort to get the best coffee ever within the base. Everyone in the diner is waiting for Tarma's perilous next move whom is armed with a teddy bear while the opposing Sparrow officers armed themselves with fork and table knife as their weapon of choice. The moment Tarma turn around and walk away from the Sparrow Cafeteria generate numerous questions upon the diners inside the Cafeteria. Either Tarma sensed imminent danger from the hungry diners here or not puzzled them all.

The truth is rather simple; he is looking for Eri Kasamoto, not coffee.

"Damn, not there either." Tarma utter before he sigh aloud, "Eri… where the heck are you?"

**-Later-**

While Fiolina Germi had already gone with her duty rooster, Eri Kasamoto holds up on her own room and already got an approval letter for being sick. She barricades herself in her room not wanting anyone to see her in this state. Her morning discover already freak her out so much so that she is embarrass to get out of the room. She cuddled herself, hugging her folded legs near herself as she tries to blanket herself on her own bed. No matter how much she tries, she is unable to get this heat, this needy body heat she desire. Her heart pound fast as her desire to hug someone is far greater than anything she had experience. She had known by experience the needs to kill, and the glory of the explosive power blown from afar and felt the shockwave in her face makes her happy, but this new feeling she has felt different, she is unsure why, but whenever she tries to hug herself, the satisfaction is not there; she need someone close to be satisfied. Eri Kasamoto had already tried on Fio, but the feeling hugging her partner did not lessen the burden on her shoulder. She needs someone else, someone special in her life.

She needs Tarma.

Eri Kasamoto shook her head in disgust when she thinks about that Japanese Commando jerk. Surely he did something that makes her feel this bad, something that would make the Queen of Destruction feels this bad. She narrow her eyes whenever she tries to recall yesterdays event but it is all blur safe for the warm touch Tarma lay on. She tries to recall something else that would be the same needy effect, anyone in her memory that would have hugged her, anyone besides Tarma Roving.

She fails miserable as Tarma Roving, the man who would ride to hell and back, came into her mind.

And his silly grin that never seemed to stop messing with her head.

Despite her mental image of a goofy, doesn't take serious case Tarma Roving, the man himself has proven his own worth of salt fighting side by side with Marco Rossi in the theater of war. Whenever in the battlefield, he shows no remorse or mercy to the enemy he is train to kill, and establish no emotion to waver the objective that has been given to him should the orders to exterminate is been given, even if it has something to do with the rest of the teammate as far as concern. He value pride and honor like some damn modern day samurai and yet he often goof around when such dire situation calls for his immediate attention. Tarma sees his partner as a battle brother of sort, the closes things to a family. Whenever Eri thinks about it, it disgusts her greatly. What so great about him that would be inferior to herself? Eri pride herself for being the only member to be matured enough to actually would hold conversation to a more serious Marco Rossi regarding about battle situation. Fiolina Germi is far too naïve, even though she has yet to mature after been taken the battlefield equally as the rest of the team. Marco is always out for blood, and accept suicide mission regarding about Morden's Army like a damn lollipop. His leadership would get the entire team killed one day, but until now, none has died under Marco's crack command. Tarma in the other hand would find ways to cheer all of us up no matter the situation, and always bring himself to danger should one of us about to get killed by throwing himself acting like a shield.

In fact, almost in every situation, Tarma has been saving everyone's' life more than once, and Eri Kasamoto is the highest who still owe Tarma a run for HER money.

She never felt anything before other than giving Tarma a cold 'thank you' praise, but this time she actually had feelings for the man who she love to hate.

Every time she thinks of the word love or hate, Tarma's ridiculous silly grin will shine in front of her mind as if it's a key word in her mental dictionary. Mentioning the name makes it worse for a girl who barely knew how to love back had her heart pumping faster and faster. She can't breathe easy knowing that it only allows her heart to kept pumping nonstop and makes her face go red hot.

She rubs her face a few times before marching into the cabin bathroom to have a good look at herself. Staring herself at the mirror with that red hot face of hers really reflect her wounded pride. Looking back then when she join the Regular Army, people who she work with always afraid of her due to her reputation to assassinate you in your sleep, even if you have a gun under your pillow. She used to look angry even when she's not, she appear frustrate whenever a single intelligence resources slip past her and possible appear pale due to her past life being harder than the rest of the team thus producing her natural cold, no-bull manifestation. If it wasn't because of Tarma and Marco as well as Fiolina, who appearance in the Second Coup to help defeat General Morden, she wouldn't have been calmer than before. She develops a need to protect the team from danger and also appear more radiant with nature skin color, in addition of having a rozy cheeks. She has grown the liking of this group without even knowing.

She already sworn herself not to have any relationship with anyone other than herself, so when did that change? What makes her change in such dramatic way? Is Tarma really behind this after all?

"Why is this keeps happening to me?" Eri question herself, rubbing her cheek before she turn away from her reflection.

_Because you let your guard down!_ A voice screams out, out of nowhere.

Eri jumped when she heard that, she turn look around the bathroom frantically. She is alone and yet she could hear voices out of nowhere. She is all alone after all, other than her reflection…

…Who is crossing her arms looking mad at her?

_Give it up Eri Kasamoto; give up that stupid feeling you have for that stupid jerk Tarma. His just a soldier with a big paycheck!_ Her reflection cried, obviously appear to be Eri's 'Evil' side.

"What do you… no! I wasn't letting my guard down at all! I am always on guard all the time!"

_Then what do you make about yesterday's event? The stunt Tarma pull is unacceptable! You call that letting your guard up when that jackass Tarma had his way with you?_

This time Eri is struck with a question which happens to be her ultimate weakness, as if the question were a bullet and hit squarely between her eyes, "I… I…"

_Face it girl, you make an oath, isn't it? Live alone, die alone. That was your promise when you were young, than any who other than yourself is a burden. You have no parental love and has no need for love at all! You are born as an orphan thus has no right for someone like that to affect your life!_ The reflection harshly spoken out 'her' mind, pulling an evil smirk on her face as if she is looking down at Eri Kasamoto. Eri's reflection still crosses her arms to show that 'she' is in control, _You are a SPARROW AGENT; the most FEARED being in this world!_

"But I don't want to be feared!" Eri suddenly spoken up against her reflection, "I finally realize now how normal people should overcome such obstacles and they can't do it alone! I am not some puppet who is blinded by such ideology that would only come from Morden's foul mouth!"

Her reflection seemed astonish, but her smirk return on her face with great confident, and immediately call her names base on what the reflection believe in.

_WEAK  
_

"Wha… what did you said?"

_You heard me; you're weak, pathetic, utter trash. You used to be cold, emotionless assassins who boast yourself with amass pride and respect. Now you're just a big joke who tries to be someone else. You've grown too soft, attach too much on trash-like people and amuse yourself with laidback maggot who dare call himself a soldier, let alone a commando!_

Hearing an insult related to Tarma, Eri Kasamoto bust in anger, and yet she has absolutely no idea why, "No, you're a joke, not me! I am willing to look past my own motto and live a life I chose as I pleased, and I will not allow an alter ego such as yourself to hinder my progress or talk foul words on Tarma Roving the freaking Third!"

The reflection narrows her eyes, followed by an evil grin, _What are you going to do? Break me apart? I am you, and you are me. We are the same, and yet you strive to be different. No matter what you do, you'll never escape your inevitable fate._

A knock on the cabin door make Eri jumped the second time, popping her head outside of the bathroom just to look outside of the cabin returns to the bathroom again to check on that evil self by the mirror again and only gaze at her reflection. She shook her head as she is talking to her damn self like someone who is losing their mind. Placing her hand on the cold surface of the mirror, she notices that if one thinks logically about it, holding such an odd conversation did raise some question of doubt. Perhaps that mirror-image is right at some degree, but that answer is simple one sided. As an intelligent agent, she strives on BOTH side of the answer, good and bad. Before she move out to get the door, a quick splash on her face with the tap water will suffice her to wake up from whatever nightmare she is currently in.

"Who is it?" she said, about to unlock her doors

"It's me, Tarma."

The moment Tarma announce his presences, immediately she lock all 7 different locks, place wooden planks on the door and nail it down frantically and comically with her hand only before placing the entire furniture in her room to further blocking the door away from Tarma Roving, all in less than 15 seconds (O.o).

"What do you want?" Eri cried while catching her breath, her face is now redder than blood, "Go away!"

"Eri… please, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday's date…"

Eri immediately jam her ear with chewed bubblegum, "It never happen, that date never happen!" she cried out loud before going, ""

Sweat drop appear on Tarma's head, "Of course it did Eri, we were having a great time until… well, you got yourself drunk and all…"

No matter how much she tries to cover her ears, Tarma's words seemed to bypass it all, "No more, please Tarma, I don't want to hear it, just go home or something!"

Tarma Roving stood at the other side of the door pause for a moment. He placed his ears near the door, trying to listen what is on the other side of the door. Though barely, he could hear Eri Kasamoto sobbing, perhaps out of grief, or humiliation. How can that she be crying when it isn't her fault? The Japanese commando shut his eye while dive deeper into his mind recalling not yesterday's event, but her past. She is the most unfortunate member of the entire crack commando who never receives parental love and as a result she has been living as an orphan, the hardest life that is a trial on its own, especially for Eri. He only knew she was raise in an orphanage church during the war with several hundred homeless children like her, and that she ran away from the safety of the church when she is tough enough to venture out without anyone's support. She mature faster than the rest of the team due to all the hardship she had to endure, but Tarma knew that buried inside her frozen core is a child she had abandon within, perhaps part of her had to find a way to escape from the painful reality and replace it with a strong willed personality. All she needs now is someone to melt that frozen core she's been buried deep within her.

And Tarma knows he can do what others claim to be impossible. Eri Kasamoto has been waiting for someone special in her life, and throughout the mission and off duty, the Japanese female agent happens to side with him no matter how crazy or stupid he did. Her previous stunt confirms this; burning his garage is the first step, if not a painful remark in Tarma's account.

Placing his back on the wall beside the door, Tarma begin to talk about the event to Eri Kasamoto, the one that almost got him to earn that kiss.

"Back in the Ferris wheel, you were the happiest girl a guy would want. You look innocent with those eyes as you were awe inspired by the lights dazzling down on Earth."

"Shut up, it never happen."

"You chuckle a lot, smiling up at me like a little angel, cuddle on my sleeve, never letting me go even for a second."

"I…I said stop it." Eri's voice reply, but her voice isn't an angry tone. Bashful perhaps?

Tarma continue nonetheless, "You commented how warm I am, hugging me further more, drooling on my favorite shirt snuggle on top of me."

Tarma could hear a banging sound; properly her face grew so red the blood rush to her brain is far too much. She cried in protest, "Stop it, I don't want to hear it!"

"You tried to kiss me with that wet lips of yours, while still on top of me, unable to move or do anything at that time…"

_Alright, that's enough out of him!_ Eri's mind screamed out of embarrassment. She proceed to clear the blockage she did earlier by pulling out an AR-10 Regular Issue Rifle out of thin air, load a SPG-07 'Super Grenade' into the weapon. She open fire the blockage resulting a massive explosion which destroy EVERYTHING she once owned (including her bed, table and wardrobe which filled with those god awful clothes she has) regardless if the entire base will sound the alarm. With the smoke clears and the Regular Army base had its alarm blazing aloud, Tarma Roving, lying on the ground bleeding with shrapnel all over his body. Eri Kasamoto approaches the man he thought were her loving partner with the weapon aim at his head. Tarma open his eyes despite all the pain he had to endure to have a good look at Eri.

The moment he saw her, he smile; Eri Kasamoto, aiming the AR-10 weapon at his head, crying her eyes out.

SHE. IS. CRYING.

"One more word, one more word and I swear to god I will kill you myself!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheek uncontrolled. "I have a pride, and my dignity Tarma Roving! If you expose my ultimate humiliation than I dare you to say those words!"

Eri Kasamoto really means it, her weapon safety is off and wielding the 'Boss Killer' munitions isn't funny anymore. Even though she isn't kidding around with that tone in her voice, her hands tremble greatly, and she can't stop sobbing. To Tarma, it meant a lot, especially when this is what he wanted to see.

Eri Kasamoto, displaying her childish core in full.

Tarma has the last trump card to play before Eri really did pull the trigger.

"… but I stop you from doing so."

Eri stood there dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"I stop you from kissing me. I safe your pride, your dignity, your reputation, I did it because I had too."

Eri Kasamoto drops her weapon to the ground, kneeling before the wounded commando; her tears still would not stop shedding off her beautiful eyes. "Why? I… I don't understand…"

"I'm a soldier; a proud commando of the Regular Army. I place my duty and honor first and emotion second. I would never, EVER, would had dream to tarnish your pride as an Intelligent Agent. If I did, I would have commit suicide as I feel guilty over such hasty action."

"I… I…" Eri couldn't said a word, her heart never felt touched before. For someone who is willing to go such length, Tarma is most possible the dumbest commando to catch Eri's heart.

"It is good that you finally understand." Tarma sigh, "Now, can you please call the medic here? I'm bleeding to death here."

And Eri's fury return, "That kind of bleeding wouldn't even kill me! Take a hike!" She scream before she uppercut Tarma so hard the poor injured Japanese commando flew to the sky and twinkle away at the horizon, leaving the teddy bear which Tarma happen to brought along.

To Eri, she could easily obliterate the stupid plush toy but instead, she picks it up, dust if off and hugged it tight. Eri Kasamoto feel much better after rubbing her watery eyes from her face followed by a smile, "Watashi wa baka o aisuru" she said childishly at her plush toy.

**DAYS LATER…**

Eri Kasamoto sat next to her partner Fiolina Germi along with Rumi and Madoka Aikawa on their break in the cafeteria. All of them are having a great quiet meal until…

"Hello, are you Miss Kasamoto?" two Regular officer make present to the rogue Sparrow Agent

"Give and take, what do you want?"

"I have a letter for you-"

"Sorry," Eri said, pulling a smirk on her face, "but I already have a future partner."

Fio and the Aikawa girls giggle since she is obviously talking about Tarma, but that didn't bother Eri Kasamoto anymore.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a case, "No, we're not interest in you, it's a letter from high command."

"You know what, make this letter business short, I'm eating here, and I'm hungry for some lovely grub Fio make today." Eri said rudely, sipping a glass of peach juice.

"Eri Kasamoto, I'm afraid your monthly paycheck will not arrive to you today or next month." One of the officer of the Regular Army read aloud from the letter it announce, causing Eri Kasamoto to spit her drinks out, completely caught by surprise

"WHAT? What do you mean I can't have my monthly paycheck or the month after? What the heck did I do?"

"Oh, let see, Regular base cabin site damage, property of bed, table and wardrobe destroyed and mortally wounded a single commando. I would say more, but then you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Eri sat there speechless, pale for a moment before her face grew red. She grew so FURIOUS she wanted to exact revenge, and she knows who her victim is, "TAAAAAAAARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Final chapter END**

I finally finish this chapter, yay! And as a bonus, here is what happen next XD

Bonus: Eri Kasamoto runs with DUEL MACHINE GUN, gun blazing against the sprinting mummified Tarma, further injure Tarma further and ruin Eri's good reputation even further. Walter and Tyra return safe and sound, and got a whopping promotion to Major and Captain respectively.


End file.
